


My Hero

by Gobsmacked_limbic



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: "scared" Maine, Day Off, Festival, Freelancers - Freeform, Gift, Halloween, Happy, Haunted maze, M/M, Relaxing, mainewash - Freeform, thank you runawaywhispers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobsmacked_limbic/pseuds/Gobsmacked_limbic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rare downtime on a planet results in a bet between the freelancers and Maine doing his best to build up the "rookies" confidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RunawayWhispers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayWhispers/gifts).



> The ever so sweet Runawaywhispers helped my friend out of a jam so I've decided to do something small for her. It's rated T mainly for swearing, and it's unbeta'd, enjoy!

Downtime was never something that the crew on board the Mother of Invention had a chance to get very familiar with, and it meant something different to each of them.

To Wyoming it meant a sneaky cigar after a hard days training.

To Carolina it meant an extra half an hour in the training room, before York would intervene to make sure she had eaten.

And to North, downtime lasted forty-five minutes every second day or so, when South would rather nap than deal with any of _”those thankless assholes.”_

It had been so long since they actually had a proper break from missions and training, that the prized soldiers of Project Freelancer had almost forgotten what it felt like to actually take one, visit a planet for some hours and just relax.

Then there was the newbie, Agent Washington, who had been here for long over a year, yet had never had a day off since basic training. He had a few hours here and there to chat to CT about life goals, play a quick game of cards with North, or pull the odd prank on York, but he never got an actual rest, which was probably why he was so excited when they received word they would be stopping for a supply run on a nearby planet.

The supply gathering would take them approximately twenty hours, but that was the rest of the staffs problem, the freelancers, for the first time in the _longest_ time, actually got to relax. Immediately plans were being formed. York and North were already mentally planning a pub crawl that South was on board with. They were in the process of trying to recruit CT who seemed a little more reluctant. Carolina flat out refused, using the time to stay on the ship and get her own holiday away from York’s overbearing watch. Florida managed to get Wyoming to agree to a shopping trip in order to update his out dated wardrobe. Tex didn’t tell anyone her plans, she would just vaguely respond with statements like “who knows” when asked.

Wash didn’t want to reveal to all the senior soldiers just how excited he was, but one person was privileged enough to see it. Maine sat on the uncomfortable bunk, watching the younger man as he rushed around the room to get ready, all the while excitedly nattering on about what they should do.

“I know the guys are drinking, and if you want we can meet up with them, but we should totally check out the food in this place! I’m sick of the same slop aren’t you?” A gravelly moan was his response as he searched through his limited clothing options. A soft, grey cotton t-shirt, with short sleeves, and a faded jeans were his choice and with no shame he stripped down, dressing himself. Maine said nothing, but didn’t tear his eyes away either as he watched Washington bend and twist in order to pull the trousers over his calves. “Dude, you should tell me if you want to do something. Or maybe we should just explore? I’ve no fucking clue what this planets name even is, so I’ve no idea what’s on… oh but what if we get lost?”

 _”Alright ladies, anyone coming topside get your asses to the landing bay. I’m taking off in two minutes and I’ve no problem leaving any of you behind.”_ The ever so friendly tone of their pilot spoke over the intercom, alerting them of the departure and Washington turned to face Maine with a look of both excitement and worry.

“What are you staring at?” He questioned, struggling as he pulled his shirt over his chest. “C’mon, we gotta go!”

All freelancers seemed to make it on board, even Carolina who let York’s pleading get to her. It was strange to see all the members of the team strapped into their harnesses without armour. Wash was shocked when he realised Connie was actually wearing a skirt but he tried not to stare too long. For the most part they all looked like normal people, ready for a night on the town. No one would guess that Carolina could kill you in nine different ways with just one hand, or that North could probably shoot each and everyone one of them before any of them had a chance to react. Maine and Wyoming did stand out. Maine due to his pure hulking size and the mix of tattoos and scars along his arms, and Wyoming because casual clothing to him meant a tie and tweed jacket made him look at the very least twice his age. 

Most of the members were chatting about their plans as they took off, although South remained unusually quiet, keeping her mouth shut in order to not hurl. Soon enough they landed, Niner kicking them all off as she and the rest of the staff got ready to make their first run.

Plans were being finalised as they were okayed to enter the city and patted down for any weapons, but all those plans were tossed to the side once one of the security men spoke.

“Enjoy The Samhain Festival, sir.” The chipper male said to Wash who couldn’t contain his grin at the word.

“Festival?”

The city of Muirthemni was lit up with lights, and banners littered every street. Children and adults were dressed up in costumes of monsters, aliens and the occasional fairy. Both Wash and York excitedly spun around, taking everything in, while South elbowed Maine’s side.

“You’ll fit right in here.” She tried to joke, just earning a disapproving glare. Her laugh died down, replaced by a pout as Connie distracted her by pointing out some of the bars that were still opened.

“Oh man is that a fair?” York pointed out, indicating to an archway along an alley that was covered in bright fairy lights. Beyond the archway, there seemed to be tents and the brunette didn’t hesitate in allowing himself to be drawn in by the atmosphere. With all plans now put on hold, the rest of the group followed, with Wash directly behind York and Maine bringing up the rear.

It was indeed a festival, with shows and games all around. There was a couple of fairground rides and the smell of cotton candy filled the air, earning a moan from Wash. To his left, York was prodding Carolina.

“C’mon, I’ll win you a teddy bear at one of those shooting ranges.” He offered, the red head rolling her eyes and just wandering off on her own. With little to no hesitation, the young man slid to Norths side, poking him in the same way. “C’mon North, I’ll win you one instead.”

“ _You’re_ going to win _me_ something at the shooting range?” He questioned with a grin at the idea. York flashed his most charming smile and nodded, making it impossible to resist and the two set off. South and Connie disappeared somewhere unseen, while Florida dragged a reluctant Wyoming to the Ferris Wheel. Wash didn’t even question where Tex had disappeared to and instead just grinned to Maine.

“So… cotton candy?”

Sometime later and Wash was finally finished his sugary treat that had been bigger than his head. Maine refused one, but insisted on buying it for the younger male. It was how he justified it when he stole some. They wandered around, occasionally passing by another freelancer but for the most part they just enjoyed themselves, went on a ride or two, watched a little bit of the freak show. It was all pretty innocent, harmless fun and then they came to the main attraction.

**THE WORLDS SCARIEST HAUNTED MAZE!**

Immediately Wash’s face lit up as he spun around to his large companion, ready to beg him to go inside with him.

“A haunted maze, huh?” The blonde jumped at the unexpected voice behind him, spinning to see Carolina with her hands on her hips, chewing on an empty lollypop stick. She had a grin on her face as she looked to him. “I don’t think you’re going to do too well in there if _that _scared you, rookie.” Wash felt his cheeks grow a little warm but he hoped the bright and colourful festival lights covered his blush.__

__“I’m pretty sure I’ve handled worse.” He proudly announced as two more figures approached._ _

__“Handled worse than-OH SHIT IS THAT A HAUNTED MAZE?!” York’s arms were filled with teddy bears, one or two lay on the ground in the distance and Wash was willing to bet he had dropped them without noticing as he made his way over to his friends._ _

__“Woah, York that’s impressive.” The young man noted, gazing to the huge stuffed banana, the pink gorilla and of course the unicorn with the top hat. “Did you win all of those?”_ _

__“Not exactly.” York responded with an embarrassed smile as North just grinned knowingly. “So are we doing this?”_ _

__“A haunted maze?” Carolina scoffed, gazing to the entrance of the attraction. “I hardly think it’s worth the effort.”_ _

__“Then why don’t we make it interesting?” None of the group had noticed the blonde leaning against the wall to their side. Her black trousers, matching t-shirt and leather jacket meant she blended in well to the shadows. Tex brushed her hair back from her brow and matched Carolina’s glare. “See who’s the first to get out.” Carolina had that dangerous look in her eye and she actually smiled at Tex, a sure fire way to tell that things were about to get scary._ _

__“Oh? And what do you propose the winner gets?”_ _

__“How about everyone has to buy them a drink after the maze?” North interjected, both joining in on the wager and making sure the two competitive girls didn’t let this get too far. The mention of drinks immediately meant York was on board and reluctantly the two women agreed._ _

__“What are you all doing hanging around here?” South wandered over, Connie close to her side. The pale lipstick that the brunette had been wearing was a little smudged and South’s hair was certainly messier than it was when she disappeared._ _

__“Whoever gets through the maze first, everyone else has to buy them drinks, are you in?” York questioned, the two females shared a glance and grinned._ _

__“Absolutely!” Connie confirmed. South just nodding._ _

__“Might I gather some kind of wager is going on here?” They didn’t even have to look to know who was bringing up the rear as Wyoming wandered over, hand shamelessly holding onto Florida’s. “Well I’d certainly like to throw my hat into the ring chaps.”_ _

__“Are you even aware what we’re doing?” Tex questioned, her hands on her hips as she glanced to the complacent Florida and his partner._ _

__“My dear Tex, I find it adorable that you think anything goes on without my knowing about it.” Wash couldn’t help but picture him twirling his admittedly impressive moustache with how he delivered that line. He gazed to Wyoming and Florida, then South and Coning, followed by North who was now holding half the teddy bears for York._ _

__“How about we go in teams?” He suggested, thinking it’d be more fun. He made sure to step a little closer to Maine as he said so, not wanting his partner to be snatched away._ _

__“Oh is that ‘cause you’re scared?” A condescending Carolina smirked, her hand on hip pose a little too reminiscent of someone else’s. Wash frowned, wishing he had jumped in front of literally anyone else._ _

__“What? No.”_ _

__“Oh it’s okay to be scared rookie.” York joined in, his smile a little twisted as he struggled to hold onto North’s winnings. “We understand those zombies might be a bit much for you.”_ _

__“York, cmon I’m not-“_ _

__“Guy’s leave Wash alone.” North interrupted, the voice of reason as always. “Wash is young, he can’t help it if he finds it terrifying beyond all belief.” The younger blonde’s face fell as he glared to the one person he thought might have his back._ _

__“Well you losers can go in teams, I work best alone.” The red head turned to face Wash, brushing the fiery locks from her brow. “If you think you need Maine to win… well your probably right. I mean what do you want if you win Wash, are you even old enough for a drink?”_ _

__“I’ll think of something.” The flustered blonde replied, cheeks growing a little redder. Wash was young looking, but he was still twenty-five, he just didn’t like drinking all that much. From the side, the leather clad woman pushed herself from the wall and wandered over, standing just centimetres from Carolina._ _

__“So it’s agreed? First person to leave the maze, everyone else has to buy them a drink, unless it’s the boy wonder over here.” The crowd of co-workers mumbled in agreement, Wash grumbling, which was immediately followed by a shout from Carolina._ _

__“ONETWOTHREEGO!” She announced, swearing as Tex still somehow managed to make it into the maze before her. She took the opposite route of course, followed by an eager York and North who went the same direction. South took action the moment she realised her brother was ahead of her, Connie jogging behind, and a calm Wyoming and Florida just sauntered in, still holding hands._ _

__“You don’t think I’m easily scared, right?” Wash questioned Maine before he even entered the maze, just staring to where everyone disappeared to. Maine wasn’t much of a talker, he communicated in grunts and nods mostly, but even though he was new, Wash understood him better than probably anyone else. Which was probably why he had been disappointed when he of all people didn’t stand up for him a few minutes ago._ _

__“No.” He actually said out loud and Wash was thankful. If Maine made the effort to speak, then surely it was the truth._ _

__“So, you want to do this together?” Maine nodded, following the younger into the maze where they went straight._ _

__They didn’t come across anything scary for what could have been moments or minutes. The grassy hedges around them began to look very similar, and a little sinister in the dark but that was really as scary as it got. There wasn’t nearly as many lights in the maze as there had been in the rest of the festival which did give it a spookier atmosphere. Now if only something spooky would pop out at them._ _

__It was becoming more apparent with each twist and turn that Wash was growing more anxious. What the others said was clearly still playing on his mind. Maine knew that Wash had been toning down his excitement, not wanting to seem too much like a kid in front of the other freelancers, yet they still treated the twenty-five year old as such. Connie was only five month older than him, yet to the others those five months counted for years._ _

__“Oh for fuck sake!” Wash grumbled when they ended up back at the dead end with all the scarecrows again. Creepy yes, but not scary. He was growing frustrated and kicked the dirt beneath his feet. “This is fucking stupid, why did I agree to this stupid bet?” He was clearly insecure about his treatment and Maine felt for the young man. He tended to get stereotyped by the group too, even if it was as the complete and total opposite to Wash. Still, he knew it could get frustrating, and he felt a desire deep down to build up his fighting partner’s confidence._ _

__Wash mumbled about just finding their way back to the entrance but Maine pointed them down a route he was sure they hadn’t gone down before._ _

__They wandered down the new route for some moments before suddenly three figures appeared. The three, presumably, women were dressed as witches, with masks and capes. They may not have been scary but the loud recording of a shriek was enough to cause Wash to jump back. Maine however, reacted more extremely. He didn’t cry out, didn’t say a word but suddenly he was jumping against Wash, even clinging to him in _fear_. The look on Wash’s face was nothing short of priceless as the three women dashed away laughing and Maine worried for a moment whether the young blonde would believe that he had been afraid or not._ _

__“Wait, wait… THAT scared you?” Apparently he believed it. Maine tried his best to look shy as he nodded, indicating to the area around them_ _

__“Don’t like monsters.” He told the younger in his gruff tone, saying no more. Thankfully, the naive Washington’s face softened as he cupped his hands over his mouth._ _

__“Oh shit, and I dragged you in here.” He cursed himself, and Maine felt a satisfaction deep down that the younger was so gullible, considering he wasn’t a very good actor. “Alright, we should definitely get out of here if you’re…” A large hand wrapped around his, even squeezing. Despite how dark it was, it was clear that Wash was blushing. He stared to their joined hands for a moment, heart thumping in his chest before he gazed up to his friend, a determined look in his eye. “Alright buddy, I’ll get us out of here!”_ _

__They made their way deeper into the maze, each step was harder to take than the last. The eerie music that played from speakers in the hedges just seemed to get louder, and neither were sure what was around any corner. There were some fun mirrors, and something more akin to a mud pit that ruined their shoes, but aside from the giggling witches, no one jumped out at them._ _

__Wash had to admit, it was the lack of any action that scared him the most, it made him feel apprehensive, like he was constantly on edge waiting for something. He didn’t let that show, as he had to be brave for Maine. He still couldn’t believe his huge partner was afraid of something as simple as a haunted maze. He had seen the brute go toe to toe with trained mercenaries and not even blink. Yet he had practically jumped into his arms at a recording of a loud scream._ _

__“What was that?” Wash whispered suddenly as a rustling sound drew his attention. It had been following them, at first he thought it was just the wind but it was much too loud. He gazed around, making sure to keep the _tender_ Maine behind him. Rustling came from the left too, and soon it was surrounding them. Wash’s heart was in his chest and suddenly something reached out, swatting by his leg._ _

__“Uuurrggghhkk…” The actor moaned, breaking out from the prop floor. The _zombie_ swatted at their legs, trying to grab on as another crawled their way from a bush. The makeup was amazing, giving the impression of guts spilling out and the prosthetics on their faces were top notch. Wash didn’t stand around to admire it however as he let out a yell. He failed to notice how Maine’s weak cry of fear wouldn’t even convince a child as he backed him up._ _

__“It’s okay… it’s okay I got this.” He reassured the larger man, backing them slowly away from the convincing zombies. Unexpectedly, an unseen one managed to grab onto his leg, prompting Wash to hold onto Maine’s hand and dash away with him once he shook their light touch off. Wash pulled Maine along as he dashed through pathways, not seeing the smile on the face of his companion._ _

__The deeper they got, the more obstacles there were. They ran into the witches again, followed by a stretch of the maze that appeared to be made of mostly trees as opposed to hedges. The fake bodies hanging from them looked scarily real, but what was really scary was the discovery that they weren’t trees at all. What Wash had thought of as branches, were actually hands, stretching out and trying to cling to them. He kept Maine close, reassuring him he’d get them out of here as they rushed passed the scary trees._ _

__The clown with the noisy chainsaw did genuinely frighten them both, earning a startled yelp from Wash and a jump from Maine, however he decided to play it up by clinging to Wash from behind and pulling him into his body as if silently begging for protection. It seemed to be working, Wash was so focused on his protectiveness over Maine, he hadn’t thought of York or Carolina’s sneers. He laughed and screamed, getting sucked into the atmosphere of the maze and Maine enjoyed that more than the corny costumes or sound effects._ _

__“Hey, are you doing alright?” A concerned Wash questioned the other agent after he realised he hadn’t checked on him much. The bald male gave him a grimace and a nod, holding back the smile that was trying to get through. The look of relief on Washington’s face was more than worth all the effort and he turned to contemplate their next move. His hand was still holding Maine’s, their fingers even laced together. Aside from one or twice when startled, he hadn’t removed it. “I’d say everyone’s finished by now.” They had been in here a long time, it was deceptively large. “What way do you think?”_ _

__Maine indicated left, earning a nod from Wash. The music was really getting louder now, eerie symphonies causing both of their hearts to race just a little quicker. Around their feet got cold as fog rolled in and Wash turned his neck to share an uncertain look with Maine. His fingers tightened around the larger hand as they slowly stood forward._ _

__The moment they stood into the lane, the groaning started. From the hedges even more realistic zombies appeared, from above a figure in a wedding dress swooped down, the sound of a chainsaw ran out again, and now it was the very bushes that were grabbing onto them._ _

__This time Wash just let out a scream, his hand clinging to Maine’s as he rushed passed, probably stepping on a zombies hand at some point but he didn’t stop to apologise. Maine even got a little sucked in, letting out a husky yell. Wash was too loud to hear the hint of a chuckle in his voice, he just closed his eyes and ran, stumbling when the ground beneath them changed from dirt to grass._ _

__His heart was racing as he opened his eyes, realising that everything around them was so much brighter. The music was no longer eerie, but joyous and excitable. There were people everywhere and while they were in costumes, many were just enjoying the festival._ _

__They got outside._ _

__“WE DID IT!” A triumphant Wash cried out, punching the air as he spun around to Maine. “We did it we… wait… where is everyone?” The younger spun around, scanning for Carolina’s aqua tank top, Wyoming’s white slacks or even the sight of North towering over all those around him. There was no one, just the festival goers. Wash’s eyes brightened when he realised what that meant. “We did it… we won! I won!” He _had_ technically dragged Maine out of the maze, meaning he was the first one out. “Oh man, wait until they all see this! I’m gonna make them eat their words! What should my prize be? I don’t even know, but I’m gonna fucking rub it in Carolina’s face!”_ _

__Maine didn’t hide his chuckle, it was so deep that Wash could almost feel the vibrations from his chest just by standing next to him. The younger hadn’t realised how they were still holding hands until suddenly a tender thumb was stroking his flesh._ _

__“My hero.” The elder managed to choke out, earning him the sight of a pink blush spreading over Wash’s freckled cheeks. With a soft tug, he pulled the younger closer to his body and lightly pressed his lips against his. Wash’s eyes widened, the light pink turning into an obnoxious red but he didn’t pull away. If he had thought his heart pounded in the maze it was nothing compared to this. He just clung to Maine’s hand, fighting the sensation of eyes flickering shut when suddenly the large man pulled away._ _

__“Wha…” A dazed Washington could only responded, touching his lips with his now free hand. Maine was just smiling, and per usual he said nothing. There was just silence for a moment or two before an exhausted red head stumbled out of the maze, her back to the two._ _

__“HA!” She called out to the exit, two more figures leaving. From the looks of it, York had lost a couple of his teddy bears along the way. “I told you! I told you I’d beat you! That’s right, I’m number on-“ Carolina spun around, her triumphant expression immediately melted away when she saw not only Maine, but his little companion standing in front of her. “Rookie?”_ _

__“Nice of you to finally join us Carolina.” He responded back with a smirk, his words lost a little as South and Connie exited the maze, South swearing loudly when she realised not only her brother, but most of the team got out before them. Connie didn’t seem to mind, her clothes were rumpled, her hair was a mess and she couldn’t contain her huge grin. Wyoming and Florida finally sauntered out as calmly as they had entered._ _

__“Well that was rather dull.” Wyoming noted, glancing around. “So who won chaps?”_ _

__“That would be me.” Wash wish he could have been the one to say something so cool, but instead all turned their attention to a wall covered in shadow as a figure leaned off of it. Clad in her black attire, jacket still clinging to her, Tex sauntered over. “It took you all long enough.” Tex’s eyes scanned Carolina and she smirked. “Could hear you screaming from all the way out here.” Carolina’s face almost matched her hair as she clenched her fists by her side. She would have preferred if the rookie had won._ _

__“So… I didn’t…” A meek Wash knew he was turning redder as he realised Tex had witnessed what just happened from her spot in the shadows. The woman turned to look at him, giving him a knowing smile._ _

__“No… but you still got out before all these losers so that’s something. Now fuckers, who’s getting me my first drink.” As a group they made their way out of the festivals towards the bars they had seen when they first got here. York stood between North and Carolina, trying to calm the woman down while Connie and South dipped in and out of everyone’s line of view every so often. Maine and Wash brought up the rear, Wash still a little embarrassed by his behaviour._ _

__“Sorry…” Maine apologised for the fact they hadn’t been first. He didn’t realise until they reached the end of the maze how much that had meant to his younger companion. Wash took in a deep breath, and braved stretching out and lacing their fingers together._ _

__“Don’t be… my prize was way better than some drinks.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing actual in project freelancer freelancers so I hope I got them right. My head cannons in this story are Wyoming and Florida are basically married, South and Connie think they're being super secretive about their constant screwing but they're NOT! York is in a relationship with both Carolina and North, both are aware. Carolina doesn't really care, North secretly is more traditional so would prefer to have York all to himself, but he'll take what he can get, and yes they've had threesomes and it's mostly just a silent mind game between Carolina and North.


End file.
